tumblrponyfandomcom-20200213-history
Ask Isolated Inkie Pie
Ask Isolated Inkie Pie or Pigments and Dyes is a drawn ask blog about a teenaged version of Pinkie Pie's sister who has withdrawn herself from society. Having left the rock farm behind, she now manages a quiet existence hidden away in her flat, somewhere on the outskirts of Neighway. The style is reminiscent of the late great Ask Pinkamena Diane Pie, and the mod has admitted that they drew inspiration from CrookedTree's work. The style has slowly adjusted into one unique to the blog, though. Inkie Pie Inkie's most defining features are her half-shaved hair, her ear piercings, and the gentle trickle of ink from her eyes. Inkie also has a tendency to replace capital As in her speech with capital Δs, making her comments recognisable on their own. This version of Inkie has acquired her cutie mark: a cotton bobbin feeding a quill, indicating her twin skills in art and sewing. Her cause of isolation is not entirely clear, although she claims that it's due to society's rejection of those who are different. She rejects any particular labels, but words like "gothic" and "emo" might be create reasonable descriptions of her outfit style. Strangely enough for such a character, she generally appears to be sane, although this is belied by her strange and unnatural artworks, and the bandages over her wrists. Her reclusion may be in part due to a heaviness weighing on her from a childhood accident involving Pinkie Pie. Further details are hazy, due to the concussion Inkie suffered; Pinkie's current state of health is unknown. Suffice it to say, it doesn't look good. She's not entirely shut off from the world, and does speak to a few other ponies: her mailpony, Brinda, Zalgy Cake, and her neighbour Caulro. Unfortunately, she just can't seem to escape the sanctuary of her house. Bobbin Inkie almost perpetually carries a small doll named Bobbin around with her. The first plush she ever created (and possibly the cause of her cutie mark), Bobbin is very dear to Inkie, and is treated somewhat like a safety blanket. This may prove to have been a mistake. She has in fact made dolls to remind her of all her family and old friends' appearances. Perfectly innocently, Inkie just happens to store them hanging from little rope nooses. Totally unrelated to any dark and suppressed backstory. Totally. The Ink on the Page and Interblog Links In an unusual twist for a Tumblrpony, spinoff stories from Ask Isolated Inkie Pie are put on The Ink on the Page, an entirely separate blog, to avoid interfering with the canon of the main blog. Note that only stories feature here; canonical fanart of Isolated Inkie stay on the main page. *The only featured story so far is a visit from Cupcakes Aftermath Pinkamena (http://ask-cupcakes-aftermath-pinkamena.tumblr.com); this blog has since closed. Casual asks that fit into canon are still treated normally and recorded on the main blog: *Inkie's sister is semi-canonically Forgotten Blinkie. Category:Draw blog Category:Ask blog Category:Background Character Category:Canon Character